Be my Baby
by kbugl2013
Summary: She told him of the vision on the mountain top, and how it spoke to her very soul. "I want them, Jake. Want to know them. Want to wrap my arms around them and never let them go" she had said. She saw the true purpose of love in that vision. She saw what their love would create. Life.


AN: This is raw, and probably sucks. Thought I would share anyways. As a cute side note, this is my favorite song to dance to with my toddler. :-)

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the deep dark forest that surrounded La Push, as a massive russet wolf made his patrol of the northwestern reservation border. He skillfully weaved between the hemlocks and cedars. His feet pounding out a steady rhythm into the damp earth. It had been years since his pack ran into anything more than a random nomad, but the Alpha refused to take his job as protector as anything less than serious. The wolf paused as he came close to the cliffs, lifting his snout to take an inspecting breath. He was hit with the earthy smell of the forest, damp earth and cedar, that was highlighted by the brine of the ocean. It was a smell he would always associate with warmth, family, and home. He was tied to this place in his soul. The roots that grew when he was a young child only cemented when he phased, and now as a man every nook and cranny of the reservation held a memory. Some of them more cherished than others.<p>

The moon stood bright and proud over the still dark sea before him, reminding him of a night that changed his life for the better. He turned his head and caught sight of a drift wood log that sat on First Beach. He could just make out two teenagers with their arms around each other sharing a stolen moment away from the prying eyes of the adults.

It was in that very same spot that she stopped running. Stopped fighting what he had known all along.

She told him of the vision on the mountain top, and how it spoke to her very soul. He would never forget the desperation in her eyes as she told him her truths. "I want them, Jake. Want to know them. Want to wrap my arms around them and never let them go" she had said. Bells saw the true purpose of love in that vision. She saw what their love would create. Life. It was such a stark contrast to what the love she had with Edward would bring her. Death. "That's what the choice was between all along. Don't you see Jake? You," she said barely containing her sobs, "you are the natural path my life is supposed to take."

He would thank the spirits for the rest of his life for interceding on his behalf. It was yet another sign to him that their love would survive anything life had to throw at them.

_Jeeze Chief, sentimental much? Are you on the rag or something?_ snorted Embry.

Jacob let out a huffing breath stirring the vegetation of the forest. _Like your head is better, Em. I think you replayed that memory of Angela rocking Conner to sleep for like an hour straight this evening. What did you call it? Breathtaking?_

_Maybe our cycles have synced? That happens to chicks, right, when they spend too much time together? _he snorted _Your just lucky it was my night to patrol with you. Paul would have revoked your man card thirty minutes into this run._

Before Jacob could respond, a cloying sickly sweet smell drifted through the trees. The wolf's hackles raised as he slowed his gait. He lowered his snout to the ground, tracking the trail.

_How far are you out Embry?_ Jake asked all joking put a side in the face of a serious threat to their families.

_Five minutes. Dude, that smell is too familiar to be a nomad._ the sandy wolf pointed out

_Yeah, I know. Just hang back out of sight in case this goes bad._ sighed Jacob.

He was closing in on the leech and quick. His instincts were going haywire, preparing him for a show down he hoped to avoid. With the way the damned thing was skirting the reservation border, he had a pretty good idea just who decided to pay them a visit.

Jacob slowed to a stop the moment he spotted him across the small creek that made up the reservation border to the north. Edward Cullen still looked the same, par the course for a bloodsucker, but Jake supposed he was being hypocritical. He had also escaped the effects of the passing of time. The spirit of the wolf made his presence known by the low threatening growl that rumbled through his chest. _What do you want Edward? She made her choice years ago. She's not the same girl she was._

"I just had to see her with my own eyes," he sighed running a hand through his hair. The nervous action looking decidedly out of place for a vampire. "Is she happy? I don't regret mine and Alice's offer of service to the Volutri, but I had to see for myself." Desperation laced every word of his speech.

Embry's answering growl could be heard from the shadows of the forest. His instincts getting the better of him at the thought of a leech stepping foot on tribal land. The home of his chosen mate and son.

_You know I can't let that happen._ growled Jacob, fighting his own instinct to attack at the thought of Edward being anywhere near Bella.

"I understand. I had some business in the area, and thought I would take a chance." said the vampire softly, as he lowered his eyes to the forest floor.

Jacob had to admit that Edward and his family made a great sacrifice to ensure his Bella got to keep her humanity. 250 years of service from Alice and her mate, while Edward volunteered to stay indefinitely. He could understand the compulsion to want to see the outcome of his sacrifice. Besides, Jake wasn't above flaunting his victory. The bloodsucker vowed that he wouldn't fight fair, and he never did. Using the hour before the newborn battle to flaunt his perceived victory, despite the pain he knew it would cause the shape shifter.

Edward let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head, effectively bringing Jacob out of his musings. The russet wolf cocked his head in very lupine gesture and eyed the vampire, before sliding back out of his defensive position to sit on his haunches.

_This is the best I can do._ Jake thought solemnly before letting his thoughts drift to last night.

_The wolf was drawn to the edge of the forest by the smell of tomatoes and oregano. Bells homemade lasagna, it was his favorite. His stomach grumbled loudly as he spotted two chocolate pies cooling on the windowsill. The sound of Bell's old transistor radio, cranking out the oldie station out of Port Angeles, drew his eyes to the sliding glass door and bay windows at the back of the house. They gave him a perfect view of his wife dancing with their two-year old daughter Sarah. Her dark hair twirling around her as Bells spun her around on her finger._

"_The night we met I knew I needed you so" Bella crooned dramatically to the toddler, who echoed her mother with a peal of giggles._

"_And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go" she sang as she slowly raised her arms and tried to look menacing. Sarah turned and ran through the open back door, Bella hot on her heels._

"_So won't you say you love me? Ill make you so proud of me" Bells pleaded as she hit her knees. The wolf shook his massive head at his mate's antics barely containing his bark of laughter less he be caught eaves dropping again._

_Sarah hit the ground as well grabbing her little tummy as her laughter crescendoed from giggles to full belly chuckles._

"_We'll make 'em turn their heads every where we go" continued Bella as she stood to continue serenading their cub. Sarah composed herself quickly and ran behind one of the little trees they planted the first week they moved into their little home._

"_So won't you please? Be my little baby?" she sang as she stalked the girl. Fainting left then right in a mock attempt to grab her._

_The wolf continued to watch with rapt attention through the chorus as they chased each other. Bella looked radiant. Jacob couldn't remember a time when she had looked more beautiful. Through the transition from wife to mother, Bella Black had gained womanly curves. Age seemed to only enhance her beauty. The wisdom in her eyes made them sparkle. She absolutely glowed with the light of love and laughter. She was joyous. She was alive._

"_I'll make you happy baby, just wait and see" she crooned as she pointed at Sarah with one of her fingers then drew it closer to her face as she crooked it, beckoning the small child to come closer._

_Sarah shot her a leery look, but inched her way closer to her mother. Bells picked her up putting the cub's little legs on either side of her waist, so she was facing her. Sarah had to lean back a little to see her._

"_For every kiss you give me" she sang as she offered the toddler her cheek. Sarah gave her a messy open mouth toddler kiss. Jacob could practically feel the saliva on his own cheek._

"_I'll give you three!" she crooned off-key as she kissed their daughter on the forehead "Muah" and each cheek "Muah, and Muah". Sarah let out another soft peal of giggles as she laid her head on Bells shoulder. _

"_Oh, Since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you." she sang softly as she slowly turned at just the right time for Jacob to see her face. Her hand brushed back Sarah's silky hair as she closed her eyes and held their daughter tight. The look of pure rapture that adorned her face made Jake's heart seize in his chest. He felt his eyes start to burn with the sting of unshed tears. He knew what she was remembering. The vision. She was wrapping her arms around them and never letting go._

"_You know I will adore you till eternity." she continued, her voice thick with emotion. The wolf slowly dissolved back into the man. He wasn't content with just watching this special moment from the shadows anymore. He needed them in his arms. Needed to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. _

_Sarah caught sight of him as he stepped out of the trees. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried, wiggling her body in a silent petition to be freed. Bells turned to face the forest and let her down. Smiling softly at him as he scooped up their daughter._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked, grinning like a fool. Sarah patted both sides of his face with her little hands to get his attention before she leaned in to give him a slobbery kiss._

"_Why of course" laughed Bella as he pulled her close. They trapped their daughter in between them as they slowly spun around listening to the instrumental break. _

_Sarah laid her head on Jacob's shoulder soaking up his warmth. Bella bit the corner of her lip and sniffed a small laugh._

"_What?" he asked_

"_Your such a great Dad." she replied. Her eyes taking on a mischievous glint as her smile grew bigger._

_Jacob's eyes narrowed. She was hiding something. Through out the years he had learned his wife's Achilles heel. Silence made her spill the beans every time. He grabbed her hand and spun her away from him, while he murmured a noncommittal "Hmmm". By the time he pulled her close again she was bursting at the seams._

"_I'm pregnant." she blurted before covering her face with her hand to hide her expression._

_He stopped dancing and looked down at her. At the sudden stop in movement, Sarah lifted her head and looked between them in confusion._

"_I mean, I know we planned on waiting a year. And it totally caught me off guard too." she rambled as she shook her head. He slowly pulled her hands from her face. She was clearly nervous about his reaction._

"_Really?" he asked, his smile slowly bleeding outwards till it encompassed most of his face. He let out a howl that was echoed by the little cub in his arms. "Oh Bells. My boy! We finally get to meet our boy!"_

The wolf shook his head in an effort to refocus on the present, and took in the sight of the vampire across from him. Edward's eyes were filled with pain and brimming with vemon tears that would never fall. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a haunting echo of they way Bells use to hold herself together after he left. Edward abruptly hit his knees as he heard Jacob's comparison and let out an anguished cry. The wolf winced. Willing himself to get a better control on this thoughts. The tortured expression Edward wore ate away at Jacob, making him regret showing the memory to him. He remembered what it felt like to be on the other side.

"No!" Edward croaked, looking away. "I needed to see it. I was driving myself insane. I had all the time in the world to ponder hypotheticals." he breathed

_Life. That's what you gave her Edward. Bells told me once that love gives life. That's why she had to make the choice she did. You loved her enough to sacrifice what you did for her. You gave her a chance to have a life, and I can never thank you enough._

Edward stood and inclined his head to the wolf. He desperately tried to pull himself together. "Thank you Jacob. I won't bother you again." As if lost in thought, he paused as he turned to go.

"What are you naming him?" he whispered. Jacob barely caught it. He couldn't deny him this. It was Edward's love for Bella, pure and deep as it was, that allowed Jacob to finally realize his dreams.

_Edward Jacob_

The wolf stayed rooted to the spot, long after the other man left. The peaceful sounds of the forest a stark contrast to the turbulent thoughts dominating his mind.

_You did the best you could, Jake._

Jacob was never so glad to have his brother by his side as he was tonight. They were more alike than either would like to admit. Both were deeply sensitive.

_Thank you, Embry_

No other words were spoken the rest of the night.

All was quiet in the deep dark forest that surrounded La Push, as a massive russet wolf made his patrol of the northwestern reservation border. He skillfully weaved between the hemlocks and cedars. His heavy heart pounding out a steady rhythm in his chest.


End file.
